A trip to the Past
by angelthree117
Summary: The doctor goes out on an errand for rose and encounters someone he knows quite well. He try's to help her and get's into a new mess, with rose by his side of course! Mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

A Trip to the Past

_*Thud*_

"Rose? You okay?" a voice called from the floor.

"Fine! Where are we Doctor?" the blonde asked, standing up and searching herself for injuries sustained in the landing.

"Right, let's see… Looks like, Powell Estates, March…" the Doctor trailed off.

"March what? What year Doctor?"

"Hm? Oh, right, March, 1995. Three thirty in the afternoon. Care to see what your neighborhood looks like, Rose?" the Doctor asked his companion while continuing to gaze at the view screen. When she didn't answer for several moments, he looked up from the console. "Rose? Are you alright?" Rose was leaning down under the console. When she came up, she was holding the first aid kit, which was not unusual seeing as they had had a rather bumpy landing. But it was what she did next that confused him. The Doctor watched as she went to her purse hanging on the captain's chair and dug into it. From that appeared her hand holding several pounds.

"Rose, what on Earth are you doing?" he asked her. Rose came to stand in front of him, asking him to hold out his hands. When he rather curiously held out his hands, Rose placed the money and first aid kit into them.

"I can't go out there right now. You'll understand soon. But would you do me a favor and go to that corner store and buy me some jelly beans? You might need the first aid kit while you're out." Confused, but trusting his companion, the Doctor turned to leave. "Oh, and Doctor?" She waited until he turned to face her. "Don't kill 'em." With those confusing words, he left the TARDIS on his errand.

TBC

A/N- Okay, so of course i don't own Doctor who, rose, powell estates, jelly beans, or anything else mentioned in this story. For those that read Letters through Time, i am going to continue it, i've just temprarily lost that plot bunny. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- ya'll know the drill. Don't own anything. Blah blah blah._

'Wonder what's with Rose…' the Doctor thought idly as he paid for the candy. Soon the treat was bagged and the doctor was on his way back to the TARDIS. Passing the park, heard a muffled squeak. Naturally curious, the Doctor decided to make a slight detour on his route home. Into his pockets went the candy, and the first aid kit that was still amazingly in his hand was held tighter, in preparation for the possibility of having to run. He then turned to face the gate, hearing what sounded like several young boys voices accompanying the squealing.

Moments later, he had discovered the source. There were three boys, maybe all of twelve years old, and a very small girl crouched on the ground, all of 7 years old. She was blonde, with tear filled blue-green eyes. Here most outstanding featured were, at the moment, bruises on her arms and a swollen and very red ankle.

The girl was about half the boys' size, yet they were hurting her so badly. The doctor dropped the first aid kit with a bang.

Startled, the boys liked up from the girl, who was taking the moment to find a hiding place behind a wall. The boys were too distracted to notice or care. All they saw was a man looking like he was about to murder them all, stalking slowly towards them.

"You boys are going to go home. You're going to tell your parents what you've done. And you are NEVER going to even THINK about harming someone else. Do you hear me?" the doctor said, very slowly and with very defined menace in his now black eyes.

"Yes Sir!" "Never again, Sir!" the boys chimed, turning to run for it.

"Now then! It's all right sweetheart! Their gone," the Doctor said, turning to face the girl with a grin. "Who have we here?" he asked casually.

The girl just frowned and his farther behind the wall. "Oh don't do that sweet hart! Those bullies are gone. They'll never hurt you again. Now, would you like me to take care of your arms and leg?" the doctor asked, walking towards her. The girl shrank farther back. Searching his pockets, the doctor found something that was bound to make her trust him.

"Here you go. Care for a jelly bean? I just got 'em for a friend of mine." The girl inched forwards towards the sweets. Taking several, she mumbled a thank you and sat back on the ground.

"Want me to take a peek at your ankle? I can make it stop hurting. I'm a Doctor!" the Doctor said brightly, reaching for the first aid kit and handing the bag of candy to the girl.

Moments late, her ankle was bound in an ace wrap and he had used the tissue regeneration mode on his 'magic wand' to start mending the sprain, and making the bruises disappear.

"By the way, I don't believe I know your name. Would you mind telling me?" he asked.

"Rose. My name's Rose Tyler."

_A/N- So, tell me how you liked it. I've got the next and final part written, just have to type it up. Actually, I've had this part written for several days now, I just procrastinate. Horrible fault of mine. R&R!!!!!!!!! _


End file.
